


Unchained

by XxTrash_QueenxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), No Smut, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrash_QueenxX/pseuds/XxTrash_QueenxX
Summary: You are a scientist, well who was a scientist, trying to figure out how to stop 'time jumps' from happening. You  were sick and tired of reliving the same days over for basically your whole life. You meet a grinning skeleton who also remembers these 'time jumps' and join hands with him to stop Frisk from doing RESETs again and again.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic. It's probably trash tbh.

You groan in frustration and run your hand through your hair.

Nothing.

After all this "time" and "days" of research you put into this, you hit a dead end. Blearily, you peer at all the papers that littered your metal desk. 

The harsh light of your lamp fell on the conversations you had with different monsters in the past and graphs of radiation produced by magic littered your desk. For some reason, all the information stays when time jumps back.

It also had a coffee stain from when you accidentally spilled your coffee on your work. You were such a klutz.

You ran your hand through your hair once again and tried to connect the fragments into a bigger picture.

A minute later you proceed to bang your head on your table in frustration. Oh great, now you have a dead end with your head hurting slightly. Perfect.

You rubbed your head as you milled over the information you had pounded in your head over these time jumps.

Let's see here…

The barrier broke and sometimes it didn't. Only for time to jump back. It was the only event that changed. Therefore, there had to be a link between the monsters. You cock your head slightly t maybe the child who freed them is control of the time jumps but time jumps existed before that.

It would always reverse to the same time and same date. When the monsters would become free, the time reversed during the same time the very next day at exactly seven o' clock in the morning. Sometimes little jerks back into the past seem to happen. It ranged from an hour to a few hours at most. 

Although it's been happening less and less now to the point that it has almost stopped…

You groan once again and stop your train of thought. Your head hurts and you really needed a drink. You decided to go for a walk to the local bar. Grabbing your black hoodie and putting it on, you pause for a moment before you grab a notebook filled with conversations with various monsters and a pen on your desk. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

You opened the door. Today the monsters had surfaced and everyone except you had run away or was hiding in their homes. Heh. It's funny, really. You had been the same when you first saw them. You had been scared and hiding in your room as well before you exepiernced a time reversal and slowly started to get over your fear of monsters. Most of them were lovable dorks.

But…

That was a long "time" ago. Now you just want freedom from this endless loop of suffering.

You leisurely walk to the bar drinking in your surroundings. Even if you saw the exact same night on repeat, it still calms your nerves down and keeps the fear and panic of this prison of time.

You stop and relax a little as you enjoyed the scenery in front of you.

Little balls of light fill the night sky. You hear the waves rolling upon the shore. They crash with the sand and gently roll back. The large silver moon and the moonlight fell on the waters of the ocean like hypnotic dancers worshipping the moon

You close your eyes and breathe and feel the gentle breeze tickling your face.  
Knowing that the stars will always be waiting here for you fills you with DETERMINATION.

Then you continued.

* * *

You hear the shouts of the old bar as you approach it. It wasn't a large bar and it was the nearest one to Mt. Ebott. You knew monsters were only present there. The owner had fled. You shook your head as you entered.

You scanned the group of monsters. You had spoken to most of them. You were here for a drink then for anything else, really.

Your eyes fall upon a skeleton.

Huh, he's new.

You decided you would pester the skeleton for some information. The drinks would have to wait. You sit in the empty seat next to the skeleton. The skeleton doesn't notice you and you take your time to observe him. He was short and stocky and had a blue parka on with a pair of basketball shorts with his head currently buried in his arms. 

You then noticed his drink.

Wait, is he drinking ketchup? Can monsters get drunk from ketchup?

You shook your head. Those questions would have to wait.

Focus

You turned to him and spoke to him in a casual tone and rested your hand on his shoulder.

"Hey"

The skeleton looked up at you. Damn. He looked terrible. His pinpricks in his eyesocket his flickering rapidly up and down to look at me. He had blue tinted saliva running down his mouth and a big grin plastered on to his face. Oh wait, he is a skeleton, that grin is permanent.

"hey" said, his words slurring slightly.

God damn. He really is drunk from drinking ketchup.

"Do you mind that I sit here?" You ask. 

He made a gesture with his hands motioning me to sit down. 

"any reason why you want to sit next to a scary monster like me, kid?" He asked playfully.

" Yeah well, I'm a scientist and just need to ask some questions. Is it okay if I ask?" You reply. Well, you technically weren't a scientist anymore. You got annoyed after the first few times you obtained your degree.

" a scientist, huh. they're plenty of monsters here" he gestured with his hand the other monsters in the abandoned bar before continuing. "why me? 'sides i'm too lazy." He raised a brow ridge and eyed you in suspiciously.

No beating around the bush. This guy goes straight to the point.

"Well, let's just say I've already to talked to these monsters because of time related shenanigans and crap." You Reply casually.

He blinked and a few seconds passed by. Something clicked within him and he stood up faster than my grades dropping. He stumbled a little from the effects of alcohol or you guess in this case, ketchup. 

"W H A T ?" His voice dropping an octave, all mirth drained from his voice. His pinpricks in his eyesocket going out.

Looks like he knows about the time jumps. You do a victory dance inside your head unperturbed by him going scary mode on you.

"Hmhm, yeah, have you experienced a time jump? Like, when time return to a previous state and stuff. I've been trying to get out of this time loop for a long time now but" You made some sort of unintelligible gesture. Why were you so bad a explaining things?

He sat down cautiously and not removing it's pinpricks, that are now boring into you.

"Whoa skelly, no need to be so cautious. I just wanted a few answers. Like about what is causing all these time jumps." 

"resets. those time jumps are called resets. they are cause by the kid."

"You mean Frisk?" 

"yep"

One beat of awkward silence passes as you wait for the skeleton to elaborate. You try to ask it again.

"Sooooooo, is there way to stop these 'resets' ?"

"nope, unless ya have more DETERMINATION than the kid to pull it off."

"Hold on, your telling me that Frisk has more DETERMINATION than the rest of the literal world and that's why the RESETS are happening and also I forgot to ask. You are a male, right? Are monsters even classified into male and female?"

You look at the skeleton.

It chuckled and relaxed his suspicious gaze a little."yep, i'm a male, alright and not exactly, from what i know, the barrier reacts with the kid's soul activating the ability to RESET and the kid can only use it in and around the barrier."

Now that he's not boring his eyesockets into your soul, you quickly take out your notepad and joy the new information down.

"you, too?" He asks and takes out a notepad from his pocket and begins to jot some stuff down as well.

"Yeah, anyways, all I have to do is climb Mt. Ebbot and jump down a hole and hopefully not die in the next RESET and find you to get out of this God forsaken time loop."

He looked at you like you were crazy and maybe you were.

"Your not serious about that, kid, are you?"

"Yep" you reply cheerfully. " If Frisk could do it, I could do it as well. See you in the next RESET." You got up and quickly weaved through the loitering monsters for the exit. You didn't turn your head to see the skeleton. 

You had a date with your bed tonight.

Halfway across from getting home you realized something.

"SHIT"

You didn't wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought no one would read this but I'm crying tears of happiness from all the kudos.

Ahh… Another beautiful day with another not-so-beautiful RESET.

Last night you made a game plan for your assent into Mt. Ebbot. You planned and planned the entire night before eventually you decided to say "screw it" and just go with the flow. I mean there's always the next RESET, right?

Luckily, you lived the closest to Mt. Ebbot because of your study of magic and it's relation with RESETs. Everyone thought you were crazy for thinking magic was real. Ha, they were probably all biting their tongue now. Oh wait, the monsters weren't free yet.

Your mind snapped back from your thoughts and then you took your keys and phone. You then left with just the clothes on your back and you riding your sick mountain bike. 

Luckily you've scoured the entire mountain in the previous RESETs. You knew every hole and crevices. There was only one hole that deep and wide enough for you to fall through.

You rode your mountain bike with the occasional bumps along the mountain trail. 

You stopped just where the trail ended. You needed to walk the rest of the way. Hopping off, you walked to the nearest bush and hid your mountain bike just in case anyone steals it.

You take a breath and walked into the looming trees ahead of you. 

The little cave where the hole sat was only a few minutes away, luckily. The song of cheerful birds reached your ears as you struggled to get your unfit body to the gateway to the underground. 

At last, the cave came into view. Haha, yes! Screw you, physical activity. You fist-bumped the air when the reality of the situation dawned on you. 

Fuck

You needed to jump into the hole and hopefully not die or break a bone or something. 

You entered into the cave.

You spot the literal hellhole you were about to jump into. You peer into it. Yep, still the bottomless abyss that was here in the previous RESETS.

Okay deep breaths. You close your eyes breathing in the earthy smell. Your ears caught the sound of dripping water. You open your eyes. You are filled with DETERMINATION.

You got up, steeled yourself and then you proceeded to trip on a vine that plunged you into the darkness.

A battle cry erupted from you as you tumbled into the cave. By that, you mean, you screeching in a high pitched voice as you dive bombed into the bottomless pit.

Oof…

You landed on something soft. 

Moving your arms and legs, you proceed to check if anything is broken. Nothing hurts. You take that as a good sign. Slowly, you got up.

Wait, are these flowers? How the heck did flowers break your fall? Not only that but there is not even a scratch on you. This defies all logic.

Oh wait.

They're probably embedded with magic or something.

You check out the room. 

It seemed pretty bland. The only thing notable about this place is the sunlight streaming into the room from where you fell. 

Welp, You guess you're stuck here and you didn't die. Always a plus.

You got up and stumbled into the entrance of another chamber of the cave.

A tiny golden flower, not unlike the ones that broke your fall, appeared to be muttering to itself in the chamber.

It didn't seem to notice you yet but you caught some of the words it was muttering to itself.

"... I'll take the souls ….. that human will be caught…. stuck forever"

"Err…" you start to say.

The flower whipped around aaand why does this flower have eyes and a mouth

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

" You're new to the und-"

"Look" you cut it off before it could finish. You were not going to listen to an evil flower that was plotting something.

" I'm in a hurry here. Have you seen a child that came here before me?" 

He looked mildly annoyed.

Your surroundings went black as he said "Of course, I do but it's rude to not let someone talking to finish."

A cartoonish heart of the color of blood erupted from your chest. 

"That's your soul. The culmination of your being and poking it will probably hurt you."

It glared at me.

You dropped your finger that was slowly inching its way to the cartoonish heart quickly.

Wait… Did it just give helpful advice or is it just a sadistic little bastard that wants to hurt me itself?

"Cool" 

You gave a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna leave now" 

You ran around a surprised Flowey and bolted to the nearest exit.

He popped up again in front of you.

"Hey buddy, didn't I just say it's RUDE to interrupt someone when they're talking." Its voice took on a dangerous tone while pulling a scary look on.

A number of small spinning projectiles surrounded your soul.

Crap, you were trapped or at least your soul was trapped.

Not even ten minutes in the underground and you were going to die.

"Oh another human! How wonderful. said a soft woman's voice as you watched Flowey get K'Oed by a fire ball.

A humanoid goat appeared in place of the displaced flower. You couldn't help but stare. She had pearly white fur. Small horns protruded from her head.

"I'm Toriel, the caretaker of the RUINS. That miserable creature had already tried the same thing twice to the other child" 

Child? You were in your mid- twenties but you didn't bother to correct her.

"Wait, where's the other human that fell here earlier?" You question quickly.

"They're with me, child."

" They are currently sleeping as they are very tired after transversing the RUINS alone."

"I was wondering if I could meet them. I have some personal business with them." You said hopefully.

You would go with strangers any day if it meant you could avoid stumbling like an idiot while trying to find a kid with time controlling powers inside a mountain full of monsters.

"Well, I'll lead you to them. However, let me teach you about the basics." 

"Okay" 

She led you to a room which contained a dummy and as you interacted with the dummy the room went black again.

"Try talking to the dummy, child." She called out.

"Er… Hi" you gave a small wave to the dummy as Toriel nodded expectantly. 

Needless to say, you felt stupid.

"Nice weather we have here today" 

Beads of sweat started to form as you mentally slap yourself. You idiot, they don't have any weather here.

You looked at Toriel with slight panic in your eyes.

She sensed my uncomfortableness and had mercy on me.

"Well done child, all you need to do is spare it."

"Okay, I'll spare you now." You nodded at the dummy.

As soon as the words left your mouth, the black faded as the world regained its color again.

That…

was 'fun'.

"Can we go now?" You plead.

She sighed.

"Alright child, come with me." 

Her fuzzy paw engulfs your hand as she began to guide you through the RUINS.

Every time you encountered a monster Toriel would come save the day.

You looked at your and her intertwined hands. She was like a motherly figure in many ways. Her mannerisms and presence gave a protective aura 

Whoever had her as a mother was really lucky. 

Ehh… but who were you to judge. You ignored your mother for the last few RESETs as breaking the time loop took over your life and previous lives.

She finally came to a stop in front of a small building that was integrated into the tunnel you were walking through. 

She smiled at you.

"Welcome child. 

"To HOME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing sucks. So if it's not too much trouble, could you please provide some feedback for me? 
> 
> It really means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure how often I'll post. So..... Yeah


End file.
